In Roaring Silence, Angels Cry
by GundamGal
Summary: Farfarello, one whom has lost all feeling of pain and suffering; a victim of Gods wicked will, or so he believes, meets up with an unusual young girl. One who helps him realize he does indeed feel pain. The pain of loneliness.
1. Silence Speaks

Warnings: Original character. Some episode spoilers. Mainly original plot, not interfering with the plot of the anime. I really don't like having to use all the details of the anime series for my stories. Angst and gore. Blood and lots of language....Umm and other stuff. Yeah.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor will I ever own, Weiss Kreuz. Thankies.  
  
---***---  
  
Chapter 1: Silence Speaks  
  
---***---  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
The sound of blood hitting water was oh so intoxicating, as if when a shark first catches a whiff of the vital substance, they are immediately struck with the urge to seek out the source of such a beautiful smell.  
  
The bath water was tainted red, saturated with the claret colored liquid as it continued it's sweet melody.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
"Farfarello! What the hell is taking you so god damn long?" A fist pounded on the door as Schuldigs voice broke over the steady rhythm the blood presented, "I need to take a shower already! You've been in there for over two hours!"  
  
Pain. Where was it? Where had it gone? Why couldn't he feel his lifes essance slowly draining from the long, jagged cut down his forearm. Why did pain escape him? Why couldn't he feel the frigid tempature of the bathwater he resided in? Where was his sense of touch? Who had stolen his right to hurt?  
  
"I'm going to break down the damn door if you're not out in 1 minute!"  
  
Ripples crinkled across the shimmering, red reflecting depths of the water he so bathed in, the tall male standing with a splash. Lower body, from the scrawny waist, down each long pillar, was stained the crimson hue, water droplets trailing down his scar ridden figurine.  
  
He stepped over the side of the tub, feet smearing signature markings across the ivory floor, steady hands reaching for a soft white towel to wrap around his waist. With that done, the irishman headed for the door, opening it and passing the annoyed Schuldig.  
  
"All yours."  
  
"It's about damn time."  
  
It took only mere moments for the yell to penetrate the whole house hold, "FARFARELLO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? DON'T BLEED YOURSELF IN MY TUB!"  
  
He didn't hear a word said. No. He was already asleep, if what you call a dreamless coma really sleep.  
  
---***---  
  
"Ohaiyo Sarahsan!" Omi granted the female a broad smile as she stepped into the store.  
  
"Ohaiyo Omikun!" She in turn smiled back, presenting him with brilliant ivories, "If Kenkun around?"  
  
"Nah. Today's his day off. He went off to coah a soccer game. Do you want to leave him a message?"  
  
"Iie." She walked up to the counter and leaned forward, "Omikun, do you happen to have any gentians left?"  
  
"Hai. You're not going to...."  
  
"Of course I am! I'll take all of them." She set a bunch of money upon the counter and smiled her sweetest smile, "Make sure Kenkun get's them all, neh?"  
  
"Nani? Again? He lives in a flower store! He has access to all the flowers he wants!"  
  
"Yeah, he does. But none as special as ones from me. Don't you agree Omikun?"  
  
"H...Hai." The honey brown haired teen sighed, "I'll make sure he get's them all."  
  
"Arigatou!" With that, the chocolate brown haired, fifteen year old flounced out of the store, grin plastered on her young face.  
  
---***---  
  
"Where are you going?" Crawford glanced up from his newspaper as Farfarello headed for the door.  
  
"Out." Was the reply.  
  
---***---  
  
"Ah, Sarahchan. Nice to see you again!" The raven haired priest welcomed the girl whole heartedly.  
  
"Same. How are you Father Miyu?"  
  
"Never better on this beautiful day!"  
  
"That it is indeed. Is there anyone else here?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid it's rather dead today. Do you wish to be left alone?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright." The black robed male vanished into another room, final wave given behind him.  
  
The slender femme curled up upon the nearest, red cushioned chair and sighed, head rested against the wooden armrest alongside the aisle way. Golden brown eyes surveyed the large, stain glass structure in the front of the church, behind the pew. Her nose wrinkled.  
  
"Why is it that I come here?"  
  
When she got no answer, despite the fact she was not expecting one, she rolled over and opted to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"My mother always came here. Is that it? Do I feel closer to her here? Yet, the very fact that I am here makes me what to puke. How can I reach such an equilibrium between that of which I love, and that of which I hate?"  
  
She curled her arms underneath her head and yawned loudly, eyes closing, "Everday. I'm here everyday. It's annoying really, how this has been built into my routine. Believe me, if I felt that I could stop, I really would. I have no faith in this so called religion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes opened at the unfamiliar voice so close to her, only to catch sight of one enrapturing amber occuli. She let loose a yelp and tumbled off the bench and onto the floor with a grunt, rolling and casting herself to her feet.  
  
The male advanced, "Why?"  
  
She took a step back with every step he took forward, brown eyes widening, before choosing to narrow in return, "Who are you?"  
  
"Sarahchan, are you alright? I thought I heard a yell." Father Miyu had dashed into the room, and soon caught sight of the scar clad behemoth, "Who are you? Step away from her!"  
  
The pale skin colored facade turned to face the priest, drawing to a towering, upright position. "She said she has no faith. Do you?"  
  
"Nani? Of course I do! What else is there to hold faith in?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I believe in God, and that he is one that guides us, helps us, teaches us....."  
  
He was cut off by a psychotic laugh, "Helps you? Guides you? What about steals from you? Hurts you? Kills you? How do you explain all the death in this world? The war? The famine?"  
  
"They....They are just ways God uses to teach us lessons!" The priest was growing nervous, due to the fact the tall and lanky irishman had cornered him, and was drawing closer.  
  
"What beautiful lessons. Seems like yours has arrived."  
  
"Father Miyu!" Sarah let loose a yell and lunged forward as the priest doubled over with a gurgle, blood dribbling from his mouth, knife imbedded through his stomach and deep into the wall. With a cough, his eyes lolled over and his body grew slack, pinned up like some horrific doll.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She lunged at the irishman, fist thrown to connect with his stomach. It was caught by his own. In frustration, her other hand was sent, only to have it ensnared as well. He slammed her up against the wall, face lowering down to hers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She struggled against his grasp, leg kicking out and making full contact with his groin. When he registered no pain, her eyes widened and she tried again, only to be prevented as his body leaned up against hers,pinning her completely to the wall. Amber eyes met the deeper gold, and he repeated his question once again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He took away my mother!" She spat into his face, chest heaving in fury, eyes swelling in looming tears, "He took away my mother! That fucking asshole took her away from me!"  
  
Farfarello gave no reply, nor indicated the words had even reached his ears, pale face remaining a cool indifference. With one swift movement, he slammed her head against the wall, effectively knocking the lithe nymphet out cold.  
  
---***---(TBC)  
  
Not the best, I admit, but it's ok. Feel free to review if you wish. You can flame. I don't take it well, but you are welcome to. Please tell me exactly what you think. If you hate original characters, I'm sorry. It's just, this story needed one in order to work. Thank you all! 


	2. Withold Thine Breath

Next chapter is up. Two chapters, same day. I just go inspired. Here ya go. Please review.  
  
---***--- Chapter 2: Withold Thine Breath ---***---  
  
Sarah awoke to a throbbing headache. The pain increased as her brain came into focus, and the sharp pain caused her to whimper softly, hands reaching for her head. Vision was blurred due to the intense nausea created by such a headache, so she could not see her surroundings clearly.  
  
It took her a while, but she was finally able to sit up, back against the wall, head slightly tilted to the side, to avoid it touching the blank, ivorn scape behind her. As her vision cleared, she was able to note the characteristics of the room she was in.  
  
The walls were painted a blank white, nothing else, and there were not windows. The lights were dimmed, so visability was bad, for only a lamp light was available. Hanging from a bar crafted into the ceiling was a sort of contraption she concluded to be a straitjacket upside down. The only other items that graced the bare dwelling consisted of a table that was low to the ground, and a small cabinet in one corner.  
  
It was obvious she was anywhere but home.  
  
As she went to stand, another wave of dizziness clouded her crania, and she was forced to sit back down. Hands gingerly touched the injured area and found dried, and still drying blood. She figured her hair was matted with it, but she could not see for sure. Fingers gently traced the long, jagged wound that had been created when her head had connected with the stone wall of the church.  
  
The church!  
  
Father Miyu!  
  
Face was buried into her knees, frail form shaking from sobs that threatened to erupt. Not only that, but the entire room was freezing cold, and she was wearing shorts and a tank top. Sudden thought came to her mind, and her hand flung to her neck, slender digits searching for her necklace. It wasn't there.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Farfarello. He shut the door behind him, and she heard it lock from the outside.  
  
His amber eyes suddenly caught hers, and she shrunk back against the wall, optics narrowing as he approached her and kneeled right infront of her shivering form. His own, large, pallid hand reached up to dangle a silver necklace infront of her. It was a thin chain, bearing a simple silver cross. Hers!  
  
Her hand reached out to snatch it, only to have the object removed from her visability.  
  
"Strange, how one who denounces her faith in God, wears such a trinket."  
  
"It was my mothers. Give it back."  
  
"No." She watched as he slipped it into a pocket of his blue vest, and then fell into a sitting position before her, simply staring. It was eerie, how the scarred male said nothing, and his visage was beginning to visably freak her out.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Staring at me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you freak me out!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
His voice was always so calm. Why was that? Had she not heard his sadistic laugh? Had she not seen his other side? Why didn't he kill her like he had Father Miyu? So many questions!  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
She hissed and spat back out at him with a sarcastic tone, "Where. Am. I?"  
  
Her head suddenly reeled as his fist caught squarely with her jaw. Tears burst forth, immediate bruise following. She was lucky her jaw wasn't broken, and she was quite sure that hadn't been as hard as he could have hit. The nymphet began to cry, lowering her gaze towards her knees. It was yanked roughly back up by the irishman, and he repeated his earlier question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
What was with this guy and his why questions?  
  
"Because.....Because.....You're scary looking.....and I don't know you......and.....and I don't know!" She whimpered out, and he released her bruised chin, settling back down into his sitting position, as he had disturbed it by having to lean forward to punch her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
She sniffed, hand raised to wipe away her tears, careful to avoid the tremendous bruise now crafting its way upon her left cheek and jaw area, "Sarah....I...I don't have a last name."  
  
"You're not Japanese."  
  
She shook her head, which was still pointed downwards to focus her gaze upon her knees, "I...I'm American. I moved to Japan six years ago with my family."  
  
"I'm Farfarello." The lanky behemoth stood and headed to a side of the room, where he collapsed into a sitting position, his back against the wall. She watched as he fell asleep, or atleast appeared to fall asleep, pondering how the conversation had come to such an abrupt end.  
  
Curling up in a ball upon the tiled floor in order to preserve body heat, she fell asleep as well, shivering mass relinquishing itself to the tears that coursed down her cheeks.  
  
---***---  
  
"Time to wake up Farfie!" Schuldig unlocked the door and peeked in, glancing to see the irishman still sound asleep in the corner. His attention was quickly diverted as he heard a soft whimper. Azure eyes widened at the sight of the shivering teen. He yanked the door shut and spun around, yelling loudly for Crawford.  
  
The black haired glanced up from the newspaper and sighed, setting it down to find out what the source of the yelling was. Nagi had arisen as well, and met up with him on his way to find Schuldig with one hand on his hip, the other pointing at the door.  
  
"Do you know what the psycho has in that room?"  
  
"Some knives, a table, a cabinet, his contraption thing..." Nagic counted on his fingers.  
  
"Shut up Nagi! I'm not talking about those! Take a look!" He opened the door and shoved Crawford and Nagi in, pointing them towards the side of the room Sarah was on. By this time, she was wide awake from the yelling, and scrunched against the wall, body trembling from the cold and from apparent fear.  
  
Crawford adjusted his glasses, eyes narrowing, and turned around, glancing at Farfarello, whom he knew was awake.  
  
"Explain this Farfarello."  
  
"She's mine."  
  
Schuldig kneeled nest to the female, examining her figure. As he went to touch the dark blue bruise on her cheek, she withdrew quickly, as if having been smacked, body quivering. He got a glanced of her head as she moved and yelled to Brad, "She's in poor shape. Big bruise on her cheek, several more on her shoulders and arms, and one pretty nasty gash on her head. Plus the fact the girls lips are practically blue since it's so fucking cold in this room!"  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"I brought her here."  
  
"Why, might I ask?"  
  
"She denounced God."  
  
Brad decided he would press the subject later, and turned towards Schuldig, whom was looking at him with a 'what-should-we-do-now' look.  
  
"Bring her to the kitchen. I'd like to ask her a few questions."  
  
Schuldig shrugged and went to grab the female and hoist her to her feet. Instead, she lunged away from his grasp, coming to her feet shakily, "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Nagi. A little help here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She suddenly found she couldn't move her body. Struggle as she might, nothing would function, not even her lips. She was slowly levitated out of the room by Nagi, followed by Brad, with Schuldig last. The Irishman went to follow, only to be stopped by the telepath, "You're staying here."  
  
"She's mine." The psycho hissed, and went to shove past Schuldig. He was flung back into the wall by Nagi, whom had finished with his earlier task, and had returned by Crawfords orders to subdue Farfarello. The door was shut and locked, and an angry howl could be heard, piercing the air.  
  
Sarah had been placed upon a nearby chair, thick blanket draped over her. This still, however, did not disperse the shivering.  
  
"How long have you been in there?" Crawford asked, situating himself in a chair across from her. Schuldig and Nagi seated nearby in order to witness the conversation.  
  
"Yesterday....last night.....and this morning...." She muttered, gaze lowered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" She snapped, golden orbs flaring, "That psycho son of a bitch killed Father Miyu and then kidnapped me!" Her sudden outburst caused a flare of pain from her head and she doubled over, eyes still narrowed at Crawford.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"How about I get yours first? I'm sick and tired of this million question shit! I've been kidnapped, shoved into a home with four freaks, not to mention that jackass punches like a bitch when he doesn't get his answers!" She rubbed her jaw, before continuing, "I'd like to be on the recieving end of things now! Like when the fuck am I going home?"  
  
Schuldig began to laugh, smirking at Brad, "I like her!"  
  
"Who said you're going home?"  
  
That caught her attention, "N...Nani?"  
  
"Schuldig. Get me her name."  
  
"Whatever you say Braddy!" He glanced towards the femme, smile widening, "Sarah."  
  
"How...The..." She began to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Alright then. Schuldig, clean Sarah up, then shove her back into Farfarello's room. If he wants a pet, he can have one. Make sure you tell him it's his responsibilty to feed it and take care of it. If he doesn't, his pet might die." The precog smirked at the gaping girl.  
  
"P...Pet?" Fury rose and she lunged out her seat, throwing a punch for his face. Her hand was caught with ease.  
  
"Too slow. Nagi. Assist Schuldig."  
  
Sarah found she couldn't move again.  
  
"Are you sure about this Brad?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
Schuldig shrugged and waved for Nagi to follow him. Sarah was floated along, her best death glare directed towards the calm and collected precog. He simply watched her go, indifference plastered on his mug.  
  
Half an hour later, Sarah was shoved into Farfarellos room, head stitched up and bandaged, and new clothes, a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, obviously Nagi's, on. She stumbled into Farfarello's arms, which closed about her in a tight grasp. She struggled, hard, but he did not reliquish it as he listened calmly to Schuldig's instructions.  
  
"Braddy said you can keep her. Just make sure you keep her warm, feed and water her, play with her, and groom her. Got it? Good. Have fun!" The cheery red head ducked from the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Sarah was roughly shoved away from his body, and she twirled to face him.  
  
He surveyed her with an eerie look coating his one eye, "Schuldig said play. Let's play."  
  
---***---(TBC)  
  
Hrm. Thats it for now. A little longer than the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review please. Thanks n.n. 


	3. Bloody Anger

Next chapter.....Hrm.....I've been itching to write for this fic, but as soon as I sit down to do so, the inspiration failed. I'm going to try and force myself back into it. Review!  
  
---***--- Chapter 3: Bloody Anger ---***---  
  
She was sobbing softly, gentle, racking sobs that shook her shoulders with each effort. Blurry eyes were pointed downwards, hazy mind barely registering the pain anymore. Blood. It was everywhere. It stained her clothes, the floor, her face. Where did it come from?  
  
Her right arm was rested on her knee, underside held up, sleeve rolled to her shoulder, the source of the blood now evident. Five crisp cuts were slashed upon her pale skin, from her wrist to her elbow, each a perfect, horizontal line. Her entire limb was coated in the red substance, and they continued to bleed, soaking her pant leg. Salty tears mingled with the wounds, causing a sting she couldn't feel.  
  
"Ssshh....Why are you crying?"  
  
She was situated on Farfarello's lap, his lanky and muscular arms crossed about her waist. He leaned his chin upon her shoulder, his cheek to hers, grip tightening just a tad. She didn't resist. There was no need. He had won this round.  
  
"Desecration of the body hurts God. You should be happy. Why the tears?"  
  
"It....It hurts..." She choked out, causing a new round of tears to well forth. She was cold...Oh so cold....and she was beginning to fear that blood loss may have something to do with that fact. Breathing was hard, and her voice was harsh, the marks around her neck clear indication as to why.  
  
A sudden knock upon the door caused Farfarello to look up. The lock unlocked, and the door was pushed open to reveal Nagi standing there. His eyes widened at the scene, and he yelled for Schuldig.  
  
The redhead was there within moments, and cursed aloud at the blood, "Dammit Farfie! You're going to kill her!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
He hugged her closer, yellow optic narrowing at Schuldig, "She's fine. Why do you care anyway? She's not yours."  
  
Schuldig shrugged and gestured towards the madman, "C'mon Farfie. Brad wants to talk to you. Nagi will clean her up."  
  
For once, the Berserker did not protest, and he stood, sliding the teenager off his lap onto the ground, where she maintained her submissive stance. He followed Schuldig out of the room silently, leaving Nagi alone with the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The young telekinetic kneeled beside the frail female, surveying the cuts on her arm. By the looks of it, they had been bleeding for quite some time. Surely they would have hurt. Why hadn't they heard her screams?  
  
"H...Help me...." Her hazel eyes met his brilliant blues, and he was inclined to look away.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no say in this matter." He muttered as bandages from Farfie's stash came floating over. The irishman had no means of cleaning the wounds, so the male made due with sopping up the blood with one bandage, and wrapping the limb with another.  
  
When he was finished, he stood and eyed the girl in silence. She was shaky and weak from loss of bodily fluids, and most likely from fear and struggling. He could see the dark imprints about her neckline. So that's why they didn't hear her!  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
She was crying again, a steady torrent of blood tainted tears.  
  
"I can't answer that." And so Nagi turned, leaving the room without another sound.  
  
---***---  
  
"Kenkun! Come see this!" Omi flagged over the soccer player and pointed at the TV screen.  
  
The reporter on the screen was talking to some American military official, "So sir. When was your daughter abducted?"  
  
The tall, black haired man was obviously fighting back the urge to cry, as he spoke, his voice cracking, "She never came home yesterday from her errands. Every day around 3:00 she goes to the church downtown and stays for around a hour before coming back."  
  
"And is it true that at that very church they found the priest murdered?"  
  
"That's what I've been told. Please. Anyone out there. If you know anything about my daughter, please tell me! This is a picture of her." He held up a picture of Sarah.  
  
"Sarahsan!" Ken yelped out.  
  
"Her name is Sarah Toylin, and she's fifteen years old, brown hair and hazel eyes. She aways wears a silver cross necklace. Please. If you see her, call! She means so much to me...." And the report trailed off.  
  
"Ken? Kenkun?" Omi glanced to the side, but the chocolate haired assassin had already fled through the door.  
  
---***---  
  
"I would like to know why you felt the need to bring some unknown teenager into this household, Farfarello. Explain. Now."  
  
"She's lost faith."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"How come you haven't killed her yet?" Schuldig interrupted, settling himself down upon a kitchen chair, "Usually you kill everything you touch. I've never seen such restraint from you."  
  
"Killing a non-believer makes God happy."  
  
"Ugh. You're messed up."  
  
"I cleaned her up. She lost quite a bit of blood, but she should be ok if she gets some rest. Food, water and a blanket would help her out. When are you planning to provide those items?" All three heads turned to see Nagi standing at the doorway, his arms crossed.  
  
I sense a bit of anger dear Nagi. Schuldigs voice flickered through the young ones head.  
  
She doesn't deserve that pain.  
  
Oh? And why not?  
  
He recieved no answer.  
  
Brad leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I'm allowing you to keep her Farfarello, provided you don't kill her. Everything else to permitted, except for that one action. Understand?"  
  
"I understand. Is that all?"  
  
"Hai. Now I suggest you do as Nagi tells you, and feed her."  
  
---***---  
  
By the time Farfarello had entered the room, the stained female had crawled into a corner and fallen asleep, figurine shivering from the cold.  
  
He eyed her momentarily before setting down the small tray he had put together, and tossing the heavy blanket over her body. With that done, he left again.  
  
---***---  
  
She awoke with a scream, obvious from some sort of nightmare. Her eyes opened to complete darkness, and were unable to adjust. Sweat slick form threw off the blanket covering, body finding relief in the frigid air.  
  
What's the matter? A groggy voice cut through her head. She froze. Where had it come from?  
  
Nightmare? Go back to bed. You'll wake Farfie up, and he doesn't react well when he's awoken from his sleep.  
  
You're in the den of freaks sweetie. Get used to it.  
  
As the voice left her head, Sarah curled back up underneath the blanket, hazel eyes refusing to close. Every time they did so, she saw his sadistic face, his bloody knife, his one yellow eye...  
  
"Daddy...."  
  
---***---  
  
When she awoke next, the room was lit once again by the small lamp in the corner. Farfarello was nowhere to be seen, so she was left alone to wolf down the stale, yet still good, sandwich infront of her, and to down the glass of water. The food took away the gnawing pain of hunger for the moment, but she could only guess when her next meal was to come.  
  
The door opened, and she curled behind the blanket defensively, only to peek out and view a very tired looking Schuldig. He yawned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Farfie's stepped out for a bit. He said he was going shopping. I figure you could use some change of scenery, ney?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, and he gave a shrug, "If you would rather stay here, just waiting for his return, so be it." He turned and went to exit the door.  
  
"Wait!" She was on her feet in an instant, most of her energy returned from sleep and food. She was at his side in an instant, optics pointed towards the ground.  
  
"Follow me then."  
  
He lead her down the hallway and through the all to familiar kitchen and out a door into a room of spectacular beauty. It was a solid room, the only way out being the door they had entered through. There were no windows, not there was a need for any, due to the fact the room had no ceiling. Fresh sunlight streamed in, reflecting off the emerald leaves of the small garden.  
  
He laughed at her expression, settling himself against the wall, "Nagi's creation. That boy sure has a taste for beautiful things, don't you agree?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"C'mon. Cheer up cute thing. A frown doesn't suit you at all."  
  
"Why do you care?" Her fingers gently traced a nearby rose, hazel eyes closing, treasuring the warm glow of the sun.  
  
"You're right. Why do I care? What Farfie does to you is not of my concern. I'm just curious as to why Brad lets him keep you. That damn precog won't give me any access to his brain." Schuldig paused and shrugged, "Come. We've been out long enough. Farfarello should be back some time soon. He wouldn't be very happy if he saw his pet loose, now would he?"  
  
She followed the telepath without a word out the door and back to Farfarello's room, where she was locked in once more. The broken female said nothing. Already, her hope was slipping through her fingertips.  
  
---***---(TBC)  
  
Not the best I admit, but I'll try harder.....I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I don't have spellcheck on my comp. Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	4. Blue Eyed Angels

Yes. Sarah is a weakling. Despite some military training, and seeming to be rather vicious at times, she's very quick to give up. You'll find out why later on. You'll also find out why Brad allowed Farfarello to keep her :P  
  
---***--- Chapter 4: Blue Eyed Angels ---***---  
  
It seemed like hours had passed before Farfarello finally entered the room, but in reality, it had been only ten minutes at most. She had been dreading his return, and the stress was beginning to take its toll on her. She jerked as the door opened, hazel eyes glancing to see the ivorn haired male slip in. He was carrying with him a small, plain white bag, that jingled with the slightest movement.  
  
She cringed against the wall as he made his way towards her, brawny figurine kneeling and commanding aloud, "Turn around."  
  
"W....Why?"  
  
"Now."  
  
She did as told, body tense and ready to flee if anything painful should come out of this. She heard the jingle and then watched as a thick, black collar was draped about her neck and pulled tight. As she went to protest, his knee slammed against her back and he pinned her to the wall.  
  
Ivorn digits carefully clasped the collar snugly around her neck, a bit too tight for her standards, before taking a tiny silver lock from the bag as well, locking it through a hole of the thick nylon, and around the silver clasp, making it nearly impossible to remove.  
  
He leaned back and allowed her to move, Sarahs first inclination to reach up and feel the item. She frowned as her fingers carressed the lock, and turned around. The berserker smiled, dangled the keys infront of her, and then promptly swallowed them.  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
She blinked at him in confusion.  
  
"Go. Free. Roam the house. You can't escape with that thing on. I can hear the jingle, and it has a tracking device installed."  
  
Sure enough, as she stumbled to her feet, the two bells attached on the collar rang loud, and she winced, fingers lightly clawing at the wretched object of possession. She came across the tag attached and glanced down to read the two words scrawled in it: Farfarello Koneko.  
  
She turned and fled from the room, the chime of chuckling bells following her. The laughter of the devil nipping at her heels.  
  
---***---  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Crawford stood before the girl, arms crossed before his chest, crinkling his newly pressed vanilla suit. He had caught her in the process of trying to find an escape route. Damn those bells!  
  
"Ummm...Exploring?"  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, figure seething in anger. Oh how she hated this man, the one whom condemned her to this household. She blamed him for the pain that radiated from her bandaged and bloody arm. She blamed him for the uncomfortable fit of the collar she could not remove.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"What makes you think I'll allow such an action?"  
  
Without a word of warning, she lunged at him, flinging a fist for his gut. He caught it in his left hand, and his right came up to smack her squarely across the cheek.  
  
Sarah's head was flung to the side, sharp, needle like pinpricks of pain dancing across her flesh. The small girl fell back, petite hand to her face, eyes narrowed at the stoic man. Her vision was obscured within moments by the firm implantation of Nagi between them.  
  
"Stop it Crawford. She's been hurt enough."  
  
"Are you giving me an order?" The older American grinned, sadistic touch curling at the edges of his fine lips.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"As you wish." And oddly enough, he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, vanishing curtly behind the nearest corner.  
  
Nagi, somewhat confused in having won the battle, turned around to face the rather distressed femme. He eyed her newly aquired collar with much displeasure, before finally coming to the conclusion that he could do nothing about it.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Rather reluctantly, the female abandoned her quest for escape, and followed the young telekinetic. For some reason, she felt rather safe around the same aged male, and, after all, he had just saved her from that asshole Crawford.  
  
Nagi pushed open the door to his room and allowed her to enter first, before closing it behind him. She took a quick surveillance of his living quarters, dully noting the lack of funiture, or bright colors. White walls. White desk, white bed, white chair. She found the room quite boring compared to her own poster plastered, clothes strewn excuse of a room.  
  
He drifted past her and slipped idly upon his bed, sitting near the edge of it, his feet upon the ground. He gestured beside him, "You can sit if you wish."  
  
Although hesitant, she did as suggested and took a seat next to him, left hand dully tracing over her bandaged right arm. They needed to be changed, for blood was beginning to seep through, crimson stains spreading across the length of white.  
  
"You've been here two days, and I have yet to introduce myself formally. I am Nagi Naoe. Yourself?"  
  
"Sarah....." She whispered, voice a bit strained. Right hand came up to finger the collar, and Nagi shot it a sharp glance as it jingled.  
  
"I don't understand this...."  
  
"Understand what?" She shot him an interested glance, and the blue-eyed teen shifted his gaze towards the door.  
  
"Crawford is not the type of person to allow this. I know how he despises humans, as Schuldig and Farfarello do. Even I sometimes find myself hating them, but then I realize I technically AM them."  
  
"I'm confused. Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're known as Schwarz, an assassin group with talents." He glanced towards her to search for some sort of reaction, and yet he found none.  
  
"Assassin group eh? You don't seem like that kind of a person, Nagisan. What sort of talents?" She was still, persistantly, yet loosely, clawing at the collar constricting her nape.  
  
"Crawford is a precog, meaning he has the ability to see the future. Schuldig is a telepath, and Farfarello cannot feel pain. I, myself, am telekinetic."  
  
"Oh. I see. That's how you like, floated me down the hallway, and how that redhead spoke to me at night, and knew my name."  
  
"He spoke to you?"  
  
"Yes. I woke up from a dream, and he checked up on me, and then earlier today, he took me for a walk into your garden. He told me you crafted it."  
  
"Hai..." Nagi was slightly stunned at her news. Schuldig, checking on her? Taking her for a walk?  
  
"It was beautiful. I wish I could have stayed longer, but he was uncomfortable. He didn't like the red carnations. He hated them."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then.....how do you--" Nagi's voice was cut off as his door opened and Schuldig popped his head in.  
  
"There you are!" The redhead smirked and leaned against the frame of the door, "Farfie told me he let you loose to roam." He eyed the collar around her neck, "Nice accessory."  
  
"If you like it so much, you can have it." She spit.  
  
"Ouch. So hostile. And here I was, just about to offer you and Nagikins some food." He paused, blue eyes glittering with mischief, "But if you're going to be mean to me, I'll just have to eat all of it myself."  
  
"Iya! Matte!" She yelped as he began to turn his back and leave. The German glanced over his shoulder, grinning that wicked smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"G...Gomen.... It's just...." She sighed and lowered her gaze.  
  
"Aww. I was just joking kiddo. C'mon. I made some sandwiches for us all." He vanished from the doorway.  
  
As Nagi slid off to follow, so did she, trailing behind the telekinetic. A wave of confusion drifted over her form. Why were these two so nice to her?  
  
It was like being in prison, and getting first class treatment. Atleast, with these two.  
  
With Farfarello, hell was there, watching, snickering, and gleefully tugging at the bottom of her feet, gaping maw opening to consume her lithe form, should she let it. However, what was this place but hell itself, one side full of flowers, the other full of fire.  
  
After two days, she was already giving up hope of escape. With this collar, whatever hope remained, flew away with every damn jingle of it's bells. The tattling call that signaled her defeat.  
  
---***---(TBC)  
  
Yawn. Yes, that was a very crappy ending, but I lost inspiration. Please review! PLEASE! x.x 


	5. Elegy

Wow! I got a review! Yeee! ok. Sorry for the delay. Writers block. x.x I hate those things. Well, anyways, heres the next LONG and particuarly BLOODY chapter. Booya n.n  
  
WARNINGS: Extremely blood and graphic near the end. Prepare yourself. And slight Ken oocness. :P  
  
---***--- Chapter 5: Elegy ---***---  
  
"Ken! Ken!" Omi was shaking the older male profusedly, trying to wake the soccer player from his nightmare induced sleep.  
  
Bronzed occuli shot open, and Ken yelped, tumbling off his bed and landing with a hard thump upon the ground, smacking his head roughly into the floorboards. It left him stunned and confused, and when he didn't move, Omi instantly kneeled by his side, whimpering out his appologies.  
  
"It's ok Omi. Really." With a groan, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, hand to his throbbing head.  
  
"I heard you yelling, so I came to investigate. You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato Omi. Go back to bed. No need to worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The teen hurriedly plastered on a forced and worried smile, before exiting the room swiftly. He was rather unnerved by the nightmares Ken was having lately.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Demo...Kenkun! It's been a week! You have no leads! Nothing to go by!"  
  
"I can't just idly sit around while she's out there somewhere, probably frightened to death!" The chocolate haired male snarled, furiously pacing the room.  
  
"Kenkun....For all you know, she could be dead...."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Their eyes darted to see Aya standing there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glare situated upon his frozen facade, "Your obsession over this girl is interfering with your ability to work. I suggest you let it go."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ken instantly had his fingers wrapped around a portion of Aya's bright orange sweater, and he slammed the redhead against the wall, vicious brown occuli meeting the calm, cool depths of amethyst.  
  
"Kenkun!"  
  
"As if your obsession over your damn sister doesn't do the same to you! Don't you fucking talk about work Aya. You've purposely disobeyed missions before, just to try and get your damn revenge. Atleast you know that she's safe and sound!"  
  
He didn't even see the punch coming.  
  
"KEN!" Omi yelled, as the brown haired athlete fell back, blood spewing from a busted lip and a smashed nose.  
  
Aya had his hands clenched so tightly that they drew blood. For once, the stoic redhead decided to speak more than just a few words, "My sister means the world to me. Family relations are far more important than some girl that you met a yet ago."  
  
"How can you differentiate family from friend? I have no family to latch on to! She's one of my closest friends. She's just as close as family. Don't you fucking tell me thats she's less important than some vegetable girl!"  
  
Ken knew he had crossed the line at that statement. The soccer player was never so verbal. Never so loud. Never so....agressive or mean, but he was known for small tendencies to blow his top, and the stress of loosing someone dear had taken it's toll on him.  
  
Aya was on him in a second.  
  
By the time the entire encounter was over, ended only by the fact that Yohji managed to subdue Aya long enough for Omi to get Ken safely to his room.  
  
As soon as Yohji let go, Aya left the store immediately, and didn't come back until morning, when Omi was busy making breakfast for no one. He said nothing, and merely wandered to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
***END***  
  
"Ayakun?" Omi tentatively knocked at the redheads door, surprised that after his second knock, the door opened, and the cold optics of his fellow team mate fell upon him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I speak with you?"  
  
"Fine." He opened the door wide enough for Omi to slip in, before shutting it behind him and leaning against it.  
  
"Ayakun. Ken....Kenkun is just under a lot of stress. You two haven't spoken for the last two days. I... I've seen him crying at night, and I've heard him cursing himself for being such a jackass. I think you should talk to him. I'm sure he's incredibly sorry for what he said and did."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Ayakun! Kenkun has lost someone too! And it's much worse than your situation, because he has no clue where she is, or if she's even alive. Can't you understand how awful he must feel? Wouldn't you act the same way if your sister was taken from you, and you had no leads to finding her?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Omi could see a flicker of emotion radiating in his pupils. He was beginning to break.  
  
"I'm sure you've seen Sarahsan around Ken before. Didn't you notice how much he smiled then? How much he laughed? They were best friends, as I'm sure you and your sister were. You may have lost her to a coma, but she has a chance of waking up, and even if she doesn't, she's always within reach, and you can always be with her. Kens situation is different. He can't do those things. He can't see her to reassure himself that she is ok. He doesn't know where she is, and I'm sure that he feels she may be dead, no matter how much he denies it. You two are in similar situations. Please. Talk to him. I'm sure he could use some help right about now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The male, otherwise known as mr-stick-lodged-firmly-up-his-ass, shoved past Omi and exited the room.  
  
Ken glanced up as his door opened once more. He was sitting at his windowsill, staring out blankly, fresh tear trails staining his cheeks. He was tired. Oh so dreadfully tired, and a fresh round of sobbing had assured his drowsiness. It took a couple moments to realize that the intruder was Aya.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
The fellow assassin said nothing.  
  
"Aya... I'm so sorry." Ken lowered his gaze towards the ground, "I had no right to speak how I did. I know your sister means the world to you. I need to control my anger. I shouldn't have said those nasty words, nor even made such a reference. You're right. Family is more important, I guess."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nani?" he glanced up sharply.  
  
"I'm wrong. Yes, family is important, but if you have no family to care for, than friendship is the next best thing. That girl is your friend, Ken, and you had a right to act the way you did."  
  
"But I went overboard!"  
  
"Yes. You did. But your anger is at fault, not you. I myself would have said similar things if I was in your current situation."  
  
"So.. I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Hai. Though I expect better from you Hidaka."  
  
"Gomen nasai... I just don't know what to do any more. I can't find any clues as to where she may have vanished to. Nothing at all."  
  
"Ask Kritiker."  
  
"I already did. Manx said they couldn't find anything either."  
  
"Then-" Ayas words were cut off by a sharp yell from downstairs:  
  
"Ayakun! Kenkun! Manx is here1 Mission!"  
  
Ken stood shakily and headed for his door, pausing infront of Aya, "Then what?"  
  
"Then try harder. And don't loose hope. If you do, you'll never find her."  
  
---***---  
  
"So Manx, why so late at night?" Yohji was yawning loudly, for he had gone to bed, and was rudely awakened by Omi to come downstairs for a mission briefing.  
  
"Because I felt like waking you up." She smirked haughtily at Yohji, "An assassin shouldn't need much sleep."  
  
"Bullshit. We're humans you know."  
  
"Ah. But the other three aren't as tired as you are."  
  
"Thats because none of them spend their days exhaustingly serving beautiful women."  
  
"Serving them what? Your dazzling charm?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes at Manx and Yohji's conversation and interrupted with a cough, "Can we get this over with?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And so the tape was cued.  
  
---***---  
  
Sarah had adjuested well, if that was even possible. She spent her nights in Farfarello's room, where he had crafted a bed for her out of a very fluffy comforter and a heavy blanket. No pillow, but she made due. She had been pleasantly surprised two or so days earlier, when Schuldig had come home with a bag of girl clothes he had purchased just for her. There were two sweaters, two t-shirts, a tank top, a pair of shorts, a pair of pants, and a skirt.  
  
Needless to say, she had been overjoyed. Until then she had had to put up with Nagis clothes, which didn't really suit her. Schuldig had been quite surprised when the weak, and battered little girl had almost knocked him over in happiness.  
  
Farfarello hadn't done much lately. No. Brad had him hanging from the ceiling in his contraption thing quite often, so he didn't have much time to 'play' with her, much to Sarah's relief. There was that one night though, when she woke up to find him bent over her.  
  
She had gone to scream, but he had clamped his hand tightly over her mouth and silence her. They spent nearly an hour in that position, her heart racing, his one golden eye staring, unblinking.  
  
Other than that, she was fine. The cuts on her arm were healing, thanks to Nagi's constant care. She was allowed full roam of the house, and had tried to escape several times, the tattling of the bells giving her position away. She had been caught atleast once by every member of the household.  
  
Finally, the female resigned herself into waiting for a while. Despite her deep hatred towards Crawford, and her intense fear of Farfarello, life there wasn't so bad.  
  
It was dark, and once again, only a lamp illuminated Farfarello's room. She was sitting upon her make-shift bed, for she had been locked in the room for quite some time. All four members of the household had left several hours ago, and had yet to return.  
  
No. Wait. She thought she heard voices.  
  
The soft click of the door handle indicated that it had been unlocked. It opened, and Farfarello entered, closing it behind him. She heard no indication of it being locked behind him, and was unsure as to whether or not that was a bad thing.  
  
He stood there for quite some time, perhaps nearly ten minutes, without even a twitch of a muscle. Hesitantly, she stood and took a step forward towards him, "You ok?"  
  
Anger. Hate. The intense will to destroy.  
  
Hands raised to block the punch before it came, and she stumbled back from the blow, causing her defense to faulter. His next blow caught her jaw and starts exploded. She was vaguely aware of falling to her knees, and his tight grip slamming her to the ground.  
  
Her jaw had been dislocated, and with a forceful jerk, he reset it, causing another wave of nauseating pain. Her own hands sought to shove him off as she felt a gag wind it's way through her teeth.  
  
No! They wouldn't be able to rescue her! They wouldn't be able to hear her screams!  
  
Her own balled fist connected quarely with his nose, and her eyes widened at the lack of reaction. Her head swam with pain, and confusion.  
  
Anger!  
  
He had her pinned on her chest, her back upwards, her head shoved into the painfully cold floor. His knees pinned her arms down, and his rear was planted firmly on her own. She couldn't move. No matter the struggle, no matter what she did, no sound escaped her clothed mouth, and no movement escaped her quivering brawns. She was trapped.  
  
The sound of ripping fabric caught her ears, as her newly bought tank top was shredded and tossed aside. She tensed immediately, for her upper body was exposed, with the exception of her bra and nothing else.  
  
Of course, what immediately came to her mind was clearly not at all on his.  
  
The searing white hot pain first cut into her right shoulder blade, and was delicately traced downwards and back up, a loop to her other shoulder blade. Tears sprang to her eyes, screams emitted and muffled dully. She was helpless, utterly helpless, as the berserker made good use of his knives, creating quite a war scene across her pale hide.  
  
It seemed to drag on for endless hours, each new cut a dazzling blast of fresh agony. Her back was slick with blood, dozens of gashes swelling forth the vital substance. She was sluggish, only the intense adrenaline rushing through her veins keeping her from passing out from blood loss.  
  
Her tears still persisted in pooling upon the blood soaked floor.  
  
Finally, she felt the pressure slack, and his body move off of hers. She found relief enough to relax, only to have her body once again seize up in rigid fear as he turned her over on to her back, and slammed a knee forcefully into her stomach.  
  
She lost all air.  
  
As she fought to snare it back, she caught sight of his blood shot orb, her own hazel optics twitching in fear. One of his pale hands viciously snapped the gag away, causing irritation of her rapidly bruising jaw. His hand merely replaced it as a temporary block, even managing to cover her nose.  
  
She couldn't breath!  
  
Try as she might, no oxygen could make it to her collapsed lungs. She twitched helplessly upon an injured backside, his knees pinning her arms once more, his blood slick digits lowering the thin dagger to her face.  
  
He began to carve once more.  
  
On the left side of her face, starting from the eye and slowly crossing downwards, he cut a vertical line to her chin. Then from the ear to the nose, he slashed a horizontal line, thus creating a cross.  
  
Salty tears stung his new creation, as she fought against her failing brain. She needed oxygen.  
  
His own scarred face lowered to hers, and his greedy tongue traced the newly outlined cross, mingling fresh saliva with newly pouring blood.  
  
And he released her.  
  
Air!  
  
She sucked it in with quick pleasure, filling her lungs to the breaking point as he rolled off of her and came to a stand. She was shaky, limbs barely working, but she managed to pull herself into a standing position, nearly collapsing along the way.  
  
He pointed towards the door.  
  
"Go."  
  
She needed no further encouragement.  
  
With the laughter of the tinkling bells of hell, she fled, out the door and to the closest one she could think of.  
  
Schuldig lunged to his feet as his door slammed open and revealed the hard breathing girl. Azure occuli widened as he took the sight in, the topless, blood strewn and sobbing female.  
  
She stumbled across the room, instantly latching onto his waist as her trembling figurine fell into his own. His digits touched her back, coming away blood soaked.  
  
He had no time to say anything. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. All thoughts of courage, strength, bravery, happiness, or in his case, cockiness, fled him. Not all at once, but he could feel them slowly seeping away. His body quivered with the energy drain, and shivered with insecurity.  
  
Her tears stopped.  
  
"What in the hell!?" His own arms managed to pry her off of him and shove her away, instantly severing whatever link had been drainging him of his courageous emotions. He felt them flood back, and his eyes narrowed at the trembling, and balled up nymphet.  
  
She had begun to cry anew.  
  
Unsteady on his feet, he had to grasp the side of his desk as he found himself able to glower at her cowering form.  
  
"What the fuck are you?"  
  
---***---(TBC)  
  
Horrible. Just horrible. Oh well. Review! :P 


	6. DewTouched Innocence

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for the past two months. To make it up to the two or so people who actually read this fic, I will make sure this chapter is really, really long. Just for you n.n; So here goes.  
  
------ Chapter 6: Dew-touched Innocence ------  
  
Trembling, pink touched lips had formed into a firm line, trying to subdue the threatening sobs. Honey colored eyes were downcast, pointed towards the ground as she sat hunched over, back aching like hell. It was a miracle she hadn't pass out yet.  
  
"Would you care to explain Bradly? I'm pretty sure you have an idea as to what took place." Schuldigs voice was dripping venom, azure eyes narrowed at the all too cocky American sitting infront of him.  
  
Brad leaned back in the chair, snaring his fingers together, "I knew you would notice sooner or later. If I must explain, I shall." He glanced towards Sarah, "Since she is obviously in no condition to talk."  
  
Nagi rentered the room, having just disposed of the blood soaked towels he had used to clean Sarah with. He regained his seat next to the fully bandaged girl, his own gaze narrowed upon Brad as he began his little 'story'.  
  
"As you've noticed, she has a talent. She's not only empathic, but she's able to morph, and control emotions at will. A sort of emotional leech. After the little incident she had with Farfarello, I'm sure she was running in search of strength and courage to suck from someone. If you hadn't have pushed her away, you would have been incapacited for hours...Or even worse...You would have become a blubbering ball of fear for the rest of your life."  
  
"Is that why you let Farfie keep her? Because of her talent?" Nagi piped up.  
  
"Partially. I let him keep her because we need her, and because I saw what would happen if they had a chance to get to know eachother."  
  
Sarah's head shot up, and she fixed Brad with a confused look, "Nani?" Her voice croaked.  
  
"I don't disclose the future to people who don't need to know it."  
  
"Why do we need her? Disclose that!" Schuldig was obviously still furious.  
  
"Our little catch here has training in her area of expertise, and our upcoming mission requires that skill."  
  
"Training?" Echoed two voices.  
  
"Hai. This little girl here was in Rosenkruez...For several years infact."  
  
A shocked silence reigned, and Crawford didn't give them a chance to speak.  
  
"According to files I only recently gained control of, thanks to Nagi, her father used to work for their American branch, and a year and a half ago, both of them, and her mother, vanished off the face of the earth. They were found in Italy about a year ago, and Eszett managed to find their location. Unfortunately, all they could get ahold of was her mother."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened, "So...Then....They......"  
  
"Yes. They are responsible for your mothers death."  
  
The girl was incapable of speach, for no strength came to her. Instead, she did the only thing possible. She fainted.  
  
Nagi glanced towards the unconcious figure collapsed in the chair, and then back towards Crawford, "Why do they want her so badly?"  
  
"Because of the fact she can be used to make the perfect soldier. She was used to suck all fear and insecurity from Eszett's students, in order to eliminate doubt and basically, all regrets. No way of feeling guilty. They became machines. Unfortunately, everything she took from them, she absorbed, which is why she seems so unable to help herself at times, and so angry at others. She has no control over her own emotions."  
  
They stood there, trying to absorb the huge amount of information just given to them. Schuldig was first to speak, "Why...do we...need her?"  
  
"For our next mission, which I will disclose later. First, to deal with the matter at hand. Until she is fully healed, she is not to be in Farfarello's grip again. We need her alive. Therefor, she will be sleeping in Nagi's room."  
  
Schuldig glanced up sharply, as Nagi nodded, "Hai. I'll keep a close eye on her."  
  
The young male stood, Sarah's body lifting with some unseen force, slowly floating out of the room behind him. Schuldig simply stared, blinked, glared, snarled, and stalked off. With a shake of his head, Brad snatched the paper beside him and opened it, scanning the pages.  
  
Sarah awoke to silence, and darkness. Turning over in the bed, she winced and stopped immediately as it began to hurt. Wait. Bed? Eyes glanced around in confusion, before calming down when she felt the peaceful presence nearby. She was in Nagi's room.  
  
Optics caught hold of an alarm clock reading 6:44 am, and she leaned back down upon the pillow. The light suddenly switched on, and a sleepy Nagi glanced her way from where he was sleeping, propped up in a corner of the room.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You've been asleep for two days now. Brad was going to shove you out of bed today if you hadn't woken up yet. Apparently we need you tonight."  
  
"Two days?!?" She bolted upright, causing a flash of pain to cloud her senses. She had to wait a few minutes before being able to think clearly. Glancing down, she saw she was dressed in a very loose and long, baggy mens shirt.  
  
"It's Schu's. He figured, since we changed your bandages while sleeping, that would be easier to slip on and off."  
  
Her face suddenly flushed, her eyes widening, "You.....You....saw me NAKED?!?" She screeched.  
  
Nagi blushed, and she felt genuine guilt from him, "I'm sorry, but we had to. It was the only way to keep you from catching an infection. Besides. It was just Schu and I.......I couldn't do it on my own.....and Brad refused.....so Schuldig helped....He behaved himself, for some odd reason."  
  
Sarah seemed about to faint, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
Nagi's guilt turned into alarm, "Nothing happened! We bandaged you quickly and effeciently. Please understand. You weren't entirely naked. You still wore underwear."  
  
"What a great reassurance." She spat back, before calming herself.  
  
"Gomen ne Nagikun. I understand you were only trying to help." Her stomach suddenly rumbled ferociously.  
  
With a smirk, the telekinetic stood and exited the room, yawning over his shoulder, "Your clothes are next to the bed. When you're done getting dressed, come out for breakfast."  
  
Slipping slowly out of bed, despite the pain, she quickly located bag containing her wardrobe and was surprised to find a card neatly tucked inside. Pulling it out and opening it she read the little scrawled message inside.  
  
"Farfarello sends his appologies... Oh yeah... I send my thanks. It was nice 'seeing' you." -Schuldig.  
  
"That pervert!" With one quick lash, she ripped it in two and threw it across the room. Despite the fact she tried to get dressed quickly, she was forced to do so slowly, from pain of her backside. As soon as she had donned a light sweater and pants, she stalked out the door and into the kitchen.  
  
Crawford was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee, while Nagi cooked breakfast and Schuldig lounged all lazy like on a nearby chair. She stalked right up to him, causing Crawford to glanced up as Schu was caught off guard by a hard thrown punch.  
  
He toppled backwards, the chair smashing to the ground, his backside following. Sarah stood over him, her fists clenched, her bodice heaving.  
  
"You. Fucking. Pervert."  
  
"Sarahsan?" Nagi was obviously confused, and Brad, on the other hand, seemed oddly amused.  
  
Schuldig had nothing really to say, and never had the chance to, before she broke off yelling at him.  
  
"I can't believe you went and wrote that you jackass! I actually thought you had more consideration! I guess I was wrong. I don't want you to EVER. EVER...." She suddenly halted herself as emotions of regret wafted through the air. Her rage dissapated, but she still managed to finish her sentence, "....come near me again."  
  
She turned and stalked out of the room, ignoring Nagi's looks and Crawfords smirks. However, his smirk soon vanished, as he stood abruptly, "She's heading for Farfarello's room."  
  
Nagi and Brad quickly exited the room, leaving a still stunned and hurt Schuldig. Slowly, he stood and exited the room. In the opposite direction. The soft click of a door was heard as he left the buiding entirely.  
  
Sarah shoved open Farfarello's room to find the madman hanging from his ceiling, eyes open and staring directly towards her. She marched up to him, her eyes meeting his in a defiant deadlock. Silence reigned as Brad and Nagi showed up at the door way and stopped.  
  
"You." Was all she said at first, before a hand rose to smack him hard. She broke off yelling, "You fucking bastard! I am so going to fucking make you regret what you did to me! I hate you and EVERYTHING about you! How about you have a taste of your own damn medicine!"  
  
Her hands suddenly gripped each side of his head, eyes narrowed in anger and concentration. Before she could do anything, she felt a blast of insecurity, sorrow, and guilt from him. Her grip faultered as he spoke.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Enough." Crawford's voice split the air, "Nagi."  
  
Sarah felt herself being lifted and pulled back from the area. Brad snatched her arm firmly in his grasp and yanked her out of the room. As he shoved her rudely into the wall, she went to retaliate, but he merely caught her fist, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"Control yourself."  
  
Her honey dazzled optics widened, and her arm grew lax, body slacking up against the wall. He released her, "I understand your anger, but you need more control over it." He turned and left her, vanishing into his room at the end of the hall.  
  
Nagi was left with the girl, and he waved for her to follow him, "Breakfast should be about done."  
  
He had cooked rice, toast, scrambled eggs, which were alittle over done, and bacon that had been burnt to a crisp. She ate in silence, merely glad for the food.  
  
The day passed quickly, Sarah spending most of her time infront of the TV, scanning through channels that had her picture plastered up on it. Around 6:00, Nagi interrupted her, and led her to his room.  
  
"We have to leave, but we'll be back in a couple of hours. Crawford says you need to stay here."  
  
She nodded, and watched without protest as he left and locked the door behind him.  
  
Time dragged on forever, and she spent it counting the endless number of cracks in the ceiling plaster. Finally, to her relief, she heard footsteps and voices. Minutes later, the door unlocked and opened to reveal Nagi. She sensed overwhelming bouts of guilt radiating off of him, but for what, she couldn't detect.  
  
"Crawford wants you." He turned and left, leaving her rather confused.  
  
After a moments hesitation, she followed suit, turning the corner to enter the living room, only to stop abruptly in her tracks. Eyes widened, maw dropped, and body grew rigid as she gazed at the scene before her.  
  
Schuldig stood, holding an all too familiar male captive, his arms clasped behind his back, a gag wound through his teeth. Azure orbs caught sight of honey flecked. One word escaped from her maw.  
  
"O...Omi-kun?"  
  
------  
  
And so chapter six is finished! Chapter seven will be up shortly. Tell me what you think. Review, review! 


	7. Broken Message

Heres the next chapter. Wow. No more reviews. This story is soooo unpopular......sigh. Well, I like it atleast. Here goes.  
  
------ Chapter 7: Broken Message ------  
  
"Omi-kun!" Her yell was repeated, and she lunged for the captive boy.  
  
"Nagi....." Crawford's voice was threatening, and with a sigh, the youngest member of Schwarz made a simple gestuer of his hand, and sent the female straight into the wall.  
  
A yelp of displeasure and pain echoed from her jaws, and Omi twisted in Schuldig's grasp, his dark blue occuli widening.  
  
"Keep her there." Crawford snapped, as he saw Sarah beginning to stand. Nagi immediately restrained her.  
  
"Schuldig." All eyes shot towards the German and he blinked in slight innocence.  
  
"What? I didn't know she knew him. It's not like I went snooping around in her mind." He snapped back.  
  
"Bullshit." Was Farfarello's only comment, and optics swung towards him. He had already made his way to the immobile Sarah, and had one arm drapped around her shoulders. The look upon her face was murderous.  
  
Crawford pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and leaned back against the wall, "Sarah. I will have Nagi release you on one condition. You control yourself, and hear us out. Calmly. Should you make any rash decisions, I will be forced to take certain measures of my own. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." She hissed.  
  
"Good."  
  
Nagi's hold was released, and her first act was to shove Farfarello off of her.  
  
"Explain." Her voice held somewhat of a meekness to it. Side effects of using up her anger. She would be much more manageable now.  
  
"Nagi has told you of our occupation, but obviously you know nothing of your friend's here. You see, young Omi isn't just a flower shop worker. By night he resides in a group called Weiss, consisting of four assassins."  
  
If she was shocked, she did a good job of hiding it.  
  
"The other three members consist of Aya Fujimiya, Yohji Kudou, and Ken Hidaka."  
  
That caught her, "Ken....kun?"  
  
Schuldig's eyes widened, an obvious sign that he had been snooping around.  
  
Jealousy!  
  
The intense emotion drove her to glance Schuldig's way, and her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Crawford noted this, but said nothing. Instead, he completely ignored it, and when back into telling his littrle "story", "Weiss happens to be our worst enemy, and at the current moment, they have something we need. Now, we could use simple methods, by having Schuldig easily dish to information out. However, he's been having difficulty with his telepathy lately, and when it comes to situations like this, a simple in and out operation just isn't any fun."  
  
"Get to the point." She grumbled.  
  
"Schuldig. You can release him now."  
  
On command, the redhead shoved the boy towards Sarah, who caught him with ease, and quickly ripped the bonds from his hands and mouth. With them off, they embraced eachother in a hug, a rather, spur-of-the-moment deal.  
  
Another flare of jealousy caused Sarah to flinch in Schuldig's direction and she snapped at him, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Sarahsan. Are you alright?" Omi's hands could feel the bandages upon her back, and one eye narrowed at the one coating her cheek.  
  
"Hai. But you're not." She was examining his frame, noting the various scrathes, bruises and one particuarely nasty bump on the head, still slightly oozing blood.  
  
"Are you two done?" Crawford inquired, bemused expression dancing upon his facade.  
  
"What do you want?" She glanced back at him.  
  
"Your help in extracting the information from him."  
  
"No."  
  
Her arms wrapped around Omi tighter, and she refused to reliquish her grip.  
  
"Hrm. Unfortunate. However, I have certian ways persuasion. Shall I hand you back over to Farfarello tonight? Or perhaps.....a certain organization you have come to hate?"  
  
She froze at this, and adverted her gaze.  
  
"Crawford. You wouldn't...." It was Nagi's turn to pipe up.  
  
"You wont hurt him.....will you?" Came her whisper, and Omi's eyes widened, his gaze latched onto her tear-stained face.  
  
"Ah, the sudden change in attitude. Just as I expected. Of course we won't hurt him. I give you my word, and you may hold it to any value you wish. If you do as you are told, I might even consider giving you certain freedoms."  
  
"Could.......I......go home.....?" She sounded hopeful.  
  
"Of course you "could". The fact is, however, you have no home to go to."  
  
"Nani?" She glanced towards him abruptly, eyes widening, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father was killed. Yesterday."  
  
"Sarahsan!" Omi yelped, arms supporting the girl as her legs gave out on her. He came to his knees, her lax form draped upon him, her head buried in his shoulder.  
  
Pity!  
  
She felt it radiate through the room from five sources.....Five? Instead of investigating this emotion, she merely stayed in her current position, neither crying nor screaming in the anguish that penetrated her, body mind and soul.  
  
Omi wrapped her in a tight hug, and sent a glare towards Crawford, "You bastard!"  
  
The tall American just shook his head, "We didn't do it. No. Someone else did. So there is no need to fling around false accusations. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You are in no position to be calling anyone names."  
  
He glanced towards Nagi, "Nagi. Take him to the room we have prepared. Farfarello, go with him incase there arises any trouble."  
  
With a nod, the blue haired telekinetic began to tear Omi and Sarah apart. Sarah released him as she realized holding on to him would be futile. Instead, with tear-filled eyes, she watched the boy be dragged down the hallway, struggling against the unseen force Nagi wielded.  
  
"As for you, Sarah, you will be spending the night with Schuldig. Tomorrow, you will be expected to follow through with our commands willingly, or we will be forced to take measures you won't find at all delightful."  
  
With that, he dismissed himself, and vanished down the hall, leaving Schu and Sarah by themselves.  
  
Schuldig didn't exactly know how to act at the current moment. He was extremely pissed off, from certain reasons he would not disclose, and extremely confused by Crawford's sleeping arrangement.  
  
Wait a minute. This wasn't like him. Usually, he'd be smirking and making some jack-ass comment about Crawfrod trusting him with a little girl. Where was his usual cockiness?  
  
A couple of minutes passed and neither of them moved. Schu had leaned up against the wall, inwardly yelling at himself, while Sarah stayed in her collapsed position. The tears had stopped.  
  
"Schu...."  
  
The German jerked his head up, setting his azure eyes upon the distraught female. Before he could respond, she spoke again.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
She slowly climbed to her feet, and gave a backwards wave of her hand, "I'm going to bed." Heading down the hallway, she vanished around the corner, leaving Schuldig standing there.  
  
He wasn't shocked. Well, atleast he didn't display it. Why...out of all things....did she have to say that? Why was he having such a hard time trying to fish out the secrets himself? Why couldn't he get into her brain? Why couldn't he get into anyones!?  
  
"Ugh!" With a snarl, Schuldig slammed a fist into the wall, hard, leaving quite the indent.  
  
"Schuldig?" Nagi rounded the corner, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hrm?" Nagi could tell it was a lie, but unlike Crawford would, he decided not to push it, "Crawford say's to get to sleep. Now. He say's you'll have a busy day tomorrow, and you need to quit sulking like a damn little baby. Well....Those were his exact words. Not mine."  
  
"What the fuck is his problem?" Schuldig snapped, obviously still peeved.  
  
Nagi blinked, "Why even ask that question? He's being Crawford, as always. He's the natural jackass, I know something you don't know, type. You know him best of all of us. You should know."  
  
"Well, usually he's the only one I can't get my claws on. Lately, my entire head's been fucked up."  
  
"I bet he knows why too." Nagi yawned and turned, "So go ask him." With that, he wandered off, leaving Schuldig alone once again.  
  
Man that was happening a lot.  
  
"I think I will." It didn't take Schuldig more then ten seconds to arrive at Brad's door and knock rather loudly and rudely.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Shoving the door open, he entered and closed it behind him, crossing his arms, "I believe you have some explaining to do."  
  
"She's fifteen Schuldig." Brad leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and ensnaring his fingers together, "No. let me correct myself. Nearly sixteen. Her birthday is in three days."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
The redhead frowned a second, "Twenty-two."  
  
"Do you happen to see anything wrong with your infatuation?"  
  
Before Schuldig could reply, Crawford cut him off, "Your "love" if we can even call it that, for the girl, is interfering with your capability to preform. I'm giving you tonight with her to fix it. I expect everything to be resolved by morning. She know's how you feel. She doesn't return it. Give it up. Now."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"You're acting like a god damn child!" Bradley snapped, before calming himself. He was unnaturally on edge.  
  
Schuldig quirked an eyebrow, "Somethings bothering Bradley." He taunted in a singsong voice, "May I inquire as to what it may be?"  
  
"No. Now get to bed."  
  
"Whatever you say, oh-mighty-one." With a mocking bow, Schuldig turned and swept out of the room.  
  
When he entered his own, he found Sarah firmly curled up in a corner, farthest from his bed. She appeared to be sleeping. With one swift movement, he went to pick her up and move her to the bed. After all, he couldn't let her sleep on the floor, could he?  
  
Within a moment of flesh meeting flesh, a wave of nausea hit him hard, a brick of memories following soon after.  
  
------ "Ken-kun!" Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sarah-san!" The brown haired soccer player laughed and returned the hug, "How have you been?"  
  
"Great! I finally made the soccer team! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"You did? So all your hard work payed off. What position again?"  
  
"Goalie! Just like you!"  
  
------  
  
"Augh!" Hand to his head, Schuldig stumbled back, nearly falling on his rear.  
  
------  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Blood. Everywhere. A frail American woman lying in a pool of her own cimson essence. Sarah stood weeping, hands covered in blood from where she had touched the frozen form.  
  
"Mother! No!"  
  
------  
  
"Schuldig?" She had awoken to find him doubled over in agony, hands clutching his head.  
  
------  
  
"I'm adopted?" The complete astonishment was evident on the 10 year olds tone.  
  
"Yes. You are. Your mother and I adopted you when you were nearly a year old. Your previously family had been killed in a house fire."  
  
She stared in confusion at her father, "But....wouldn't I have died as well? Where was I?"  
  
"All we were told is that the fire fighters were able to save you in time. Unfortunately, your brother, mother and father, were killed."  
  
"I...I...."  
  
"We're so sorry to be telling you this dear....but you seemed so distraught when you began to discover your power, that we decided to tell you before we sent you off to Rosenkreuz."  
  
"Momma..." Tears sprang forth as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother and father, "You two are the only parents I have ever known, and you will always be my parents, no matter what. I love you."  
  
------  
  
"Schuldig!"  
  
He had fallen to the ground now, and she had rushed to his side, hatred temporarily casted aside. One hand went to grasp his shoulder firmly, and upon contact....  
  
------  
  
"No! I won't do it any longer! I want to go home!" She was older now, perhaps thirteen, her golden brown eyes narrowed fiercely at the elders before her.  
  
"You'll do as you have been told, or face the consequences."  
  
"No!"  
  
------  
  
The memories had stopped with that final note, for Sarah had surpressed all of his erratic emotions with her own. As Schuldig finally snapped back into reality, he came face to face with her tear caressed orbs, for giving him courage had caused her insecurity to rise.  
  
She fell onto his chest, and buried her head into his still panting form, causing the German to freeze in shock. Oddly enough, no after effects remained of his little ordeal. He felt calm, and in control. Solid arms wrapped themselves around her trembling figurine.  
  
"What a crappy life you've had...."  
  
------  
  
Hrm. I had a longer chapter, but it just didn't sound right. So, here's chap seven. I hope you enjoy. Longest chapter yet. Review, please! 


End file.
